Juste parce que c'est toi
by haley3034 n Hank scorpio
Summary: song-fic, apartir de parce que c'est toi, d'Axelle Red. Sirius doute de sa jeune femme, qui lui cache effectivement quelques chose


PDV Ginny

_Si tu crois un jour qu'je t'laisserai tomber  
>Pour un détail pour une futilité<br>N'aie pas peur je saurais bien  
>Faire la différence <em>

La dispute a été terrible, comme à chaque fois, les mots ont fusé dépassant nos pensées. Je rentre doucement dans notre chambre, où tu t'es réfugié pour bouder comme l'enfant que tu n'es plus depuis longtemps. Je referme silencieusement la porte, tu fixes la fenêtre, tu ne fera pas le premier pas, je le sais alors je prends la parole, les larmes me brulent encore les yeux,

_Tu es absurde Sirius.

Tu hausses les épaules, je m'assoie à tes côtés, tu prends ma main et la porte à tes lèvres, c'est ta façon de t'excuser.

_ Comment as-tu pus penser qu'il puisse se passer quoique se soit avec Harry ?

_Vous passez tellement de temps ensemble, vous êtes tellement complices..

_Nous sommes amis Sirius, on travail ensemble cela ne date pas d'hier, c'est même toi qui l'a voulu je te signal. Je m'enflamme, je suis blessée par ton manque de confiance, ça fait tellement mal.

_ Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ?

Tu te lèves sans rien dire et me tends la main, tu nous amènes devant le miroir.

_ Que vois-tu Ginny ?

_ Nous ! Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

_ Moi je vois une femme belle, jeune, désirable et un homme vieux, usé, fatigué.

_ Je croyais que tu avais enfin compris que notre différence d'âge n'a aucune importance à mes yeux.

_ Harry est tellement plus proche de ce que tu es, que moi, et puis après tout tu l'as aimé pendant longtemps.

Je secoue la tête devant tant de bêtises. Tu as autant d'assurance qu'un gamin de onze ans le jour de sa première répartition à Poudlard.

_ Je L AI aimé, au passé. Il n'y aura jamais plus rien d'autre entre Harry et moi que de l'amitié.

_ Mais c'est ton premier amour et...

_ Et toi tu es l'homme de ma vie.

Tu me souris,

_ c'est vrai je suis l'homme de ta vie ? Me demandes-tu avec un regard de petit garçon perdu.

_ Bien sur idiot, tu en doutais ?

_ C'est la première fois que tu me le dis. Je ris face à ta bêtise et je t'embrasse.

_Je t'aime Sirius, je ne vais nul part.

Tu me rends mon baiser passionnément et je m'abandonne dans tes bras, je sais que tu te doutes que je te cache quelques chose mais je n'ai pas le courage de relancer la dispute. Pour le moment je veux juste être dans tes bras.

Je t'en parlerais plus tard quand les choses irons mieux.

_PDV Ginny_

_Si tu crains un jour qu'je t'laisserai fâner  
>La fin de l'été, un mauvais cap à passer<br>N'aie pas peur personne d'autre n'pourrait  
>Si facilement te remplacer<em>

_Oh non pas toi  
>Vraiment pas toi<br>Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui je peux dire  
>Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir <em>

Nous rentrons de chez Tonks et Rémus, la soirée à été arrosée et tu titubes jusqu'au canapé et je viens me blottir contre toi, je me sens si bien dans tes bras, en sécurité. Je n'ai toujours pas réussis à te parler, j'ai peur de ta réaction. Alors je profite de ce moment de tendresse et de tranquillité, je te parlerai demain quand tu sera sobre, quand j'aurais le courage. Je me serre un peu plus contre toi, tu m'entoure de tes bras, je plonge mon visage dans ton cou et je respire ce parfum que j'aime tant le tiens : un mélange de réglisse et d'encens.

Je te sens sourire contre mon épaule.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu es tellement belle. Ta voix est mélancolique malgré ton sourire, je me recule et te regarde, tu sais que j'attends des explications et tu sais qu'elles ne vont pas me plaire alors tu fais la grimace avant de continuer. Tu mérite tellement mieux que tous ce que je peux t'offrir. Ce serait tellement mieux pour toi si j'arrivai à te laisser partir une bonne fois pour toute.

Mon cœur s'emballe, pourquoi me fais tu ça ? Tes doutes ne cesseront donc jamais ? ! Quand comprendras-tu que c'est toi que je veux, toi et personne d'autre ?

Pourtant, j'ai envie de te faire mal de te blesser autant que tu me blesses à chaque fois que tu tentes de m'éloigner de toi. Ça fait 4 ans que je n'appartiens qu'à toi tu devrais finir par le savoir maintenant.

Ma réponse claque dans le silence de notre maison :

_Tu as raison, tu n'es qu'une épave !

Tu recules comme si je t'avais giflé, je jubile intérieurement, maintenant tu sais ce que cela fait d'être sans cesse ramené à son âge. Alors je rajoute plus douce,

tu es une épave, mais tu es mon épave à moi, vieille, usée mais qui peut faire encore des centaines de kilomètres. Alors je fais plus que rester au près de toi je te gardes, je t'aime, il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura jamais que toi.

_ Pourquoi ? Ce doute dans tes yeux me brise.

_ Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, de droit, de tendre. Tu es séduisant, sexy et un sacré bon coup en prime !

A ces mots tu éclate de rire, de ce rire heureux qui ressemble tant à un aboiement.  
>Merlin ! Que j'aime t'entendre rire comme cela.<p>

PDV Ginny

_parce que c'est toi rien que pour ça_

_parce que j'avoue _

_j'suis pas non plus tentée _

_d'rester seule dans un monde insensé _

_Si tu crois un jour q'tout est à refaire qu'il faut changer; _

_on était si bien naguère n'aie pas peur _

_je n'veux pas tout compliquer pourquoi s'fatiguer _

Quelle journée de folie, je rentre du ministère complètement lessivée. Harry et moi avons poursuivis un fou furieux tueur de moldus toute la semaine, et nous sommes aussi près de lui mettre la baguette dessus que de faire de Ron un danseur étoile ! Enfin, la semaine est terminée. Quand j'arrive dans le salon tu t'es assoupi sur le sofa, pour toi aussi la semaine a été longue. Je t'observe quelques secondes, tu as l'air si paisible en cet instant, un mince sourire flotte même sur tes lèvres.

Tu es si beau comme cela, calme oublieux, il n'y a plus cette panique dans ton regard. Pourquoi n'arrive tu toujours pas à me faire confiance malgré toutes ses années malgré toutes mes preuves d'amour et celle que je m'apprête à te donner ?  
>Enfin, malgré tout qu'il est bon de rentrer chez soit dans notre petit paradis, tu es mon île déserte, mon chez moi. Je m'allonge à tes côtés, je ballade mes mains sur ce corps si beau que j'aime tant.<p>

Tu as beau dire, tu ne fais pas du tout tes 45 ans. Tu n'es ni vieux, ni abimé, tu es mon œuvre d'art, mon adonis, ce que j'ai de plus parfait dans ma vie. Tu resserres instinctivement tes bras au tour de moi et je laisse le sommeil m'envahir. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage de t'avouer mon secret. Plus tard, je t'avouerai tout plus tard, quand nous serons réveillés. Maintenant je veux juste me reposer tout contre toi.

_PDV Sirius_

_Et commence pas à te cacher pour moi _

_oh non, je te connais trop bien pour ça_

_je connais par cœur ton visage tes désirs, _

_ces endroits de ton corps qui m'disent encore_

_parce que nous c'est fort_

Quatre ans déjà que tu es rentrée dans ma vie, pour ne plus en sortir. Quatre ans que j'ai peur que tu partes, pour un autre plus jeune ou tout simplement pour vivre ta vie. Ne t'ai-je pas volé ta jeunesse en te gardant près de moi. 

Que tu es belle ce soir, dans cette robe en soie rouge, qui fait si bien ressortir tes yeux. Tes cheveux cascades en de lourdes boucle et je m'amuse avec, ils sont d'une douceur incroyable. Je les respire et m'enivre de ton parfum. C'est notre double anniversaire ce soir quatre ans que tu es rentrée dans ma vie et deux ans que tu es devenue ma femme. Tu es sans aucun doute la plus douce, la plus jolie, la plus aimante et la plus aimé de toute les madames Black que le square Grimmauld ai jamais connu.

Nous avons fêté l'évènement dignement mais la nuit n'est pas encore arrivée à son terme, alors je te saisi la main, t'attire à moi et t'embrasse tendrement, tu me rends mon baiser passionnément. Mes lèvres parcours fiévreusement ton cou, je m'y attarde quelques seconde pour profiter de ton parfum.

Je m'attaque à tes épaules ,douces, lisses et laiteuses, je ne peux m'empêcher de les marquer, ce qui provoque chez toi un petit gémissement qui me rend fou. Mes mains caresses tes courbes au travers du fin tissus de ta robe dont je fait lentement glisser les bretelles. Quant à toi tu es déjà entrain de déboutonner ma chemise, alors que tes lèvres suivent tes mains le long de mon torse et tu me marque à ton tour. Je n'y tiens plus mes mains passent sous ta robe remonte le long de tes fesses et j'agrippe tes hanches en souriant...tu ne porte pas de sous-vêtements et ce petit détail me mets dans un états pas possible. Tu t'en aperçois et tu te frotte lascivement contre moi, alors que mes mains remontent le long de ton corps pour t'ôter ta robe, de ton côté tes lèvres descendent de plus en plus alors que tes mains baissent simultanément mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Tu t'empares de mon sexe et commence à le caresser langoureusement, tes lèvres papillonnant le long de mon bas-ventre.

Je me saisi de tes seins et les caresses, les pinces, je joue avec tes mamelons alors que tu pousse de petits cris.

Soudain, tu t'éloignes de moi, et me pousses jusque sur le canapé en m'embrassant, une fois que je suis assis tu reprends tes caresses là où tu les as arrêté. Rapidement tes lèvres et ta langue prennent le relais de tes mains au tour de mon sexe et je perds la conscience de tous ce qui n'est pas toi, tes caresses et ton corps alors que tu accélère la cadence. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme cela, je tente de te le faire comprendre mais tu t'obstines dans tes caresses jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et que je me déverse dans ta gorge en poussant un râle de plaisir. Ensuite tu viens t'assoir contre moi et je t'enlace.

_Laisse-moi cinq minutes pour reprendre des forces et je m'occupe de toi.

_Non ce soir j'avais envie de ne m'occuper que de toi. Tu me réponds malicieusement

_ Mais...je proteste

_j' ai autant pris mon pied que toi, allez viens allons nous coucher.

Je te suis jusqu'à notre chambre nous nous couchons, je t'enlace, tu éteint la lumière.

_Je t'aime Ginny.

_ Moi aussi Sirius. Bonne nuit mon amour.

_ Bonne nuit princesse.

Même après la soirée que nous venons de passer, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, mais ce soir je ne veux pas savoir quoi que se soit, je veux juste m'endormir en te serrant dans mes bras et oublier jusqu'à demain. Demain j'aurais le courage de te demander, demain.

PDV Sirius

_Parce que c'est toi j'oserais tout affronter  
>Et c'est toi à qui j'pourrais pardonner<br>Parce que c'est toi  
>Rien que pour ça<em>

_Parce que c'est toi j'voudrais un jour un enfant  
>Et non pas parce que c'est le moment.<br>Je veux te voir dedans, je verrais dans ses yeux tout tes petits défauts_

_parce que parfais n'est plus mon crénaux_

Je prépare le petit déjeuner alors que tu dors encore. Tu avais l'air tellement fatigué que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Je commence réellement à me faire du soucis, tu es toujours fatiguée, je commence à me demander si tu n'es pas malade. Je sens tes bras entourer ma taille et ta voix s'élève moqueuse.

_ Mais que se passe t-il ? Le grand Sirius Black qui fait des pan cake ! Il va tomber des Nargoles.

_Tu avais l'air fatigué alors j'ai voulu t'aider un peu. Je te réponds légèrement renfrogné

_ Ca tombe bien, je meurs de fin ! Me réponds-tu en souriant.

_assieds-toi, princesse je te sert.

Tu prends une première bouchée, et j'attends nerveux ton verdict, la cuisine n'est pas mon fort.

_ Ils sont délicieux mon amour, merci pour ce petit déjeuner.

Je soupire soulager que mes efforts te conviennent puis je m'assoie en face de toi et te regarde dévorer ton petit déjeuner avec amusement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demandes-tu en interceptant mon regard.

_ Comment un aussi petit bout de femme peut-il ingurgiter autant de nourriture ? Te taquinais-je.

Tu me tires la langue puis te renfrogne rapidement.

_Tu vas te décider quand à me dire ce qui te tracasse autant Ginny ?

_Ben je crois que là je n'ai plus le choix, je sais qu'on a jamais vraiment abordé le sujet mais je suis enceinte...nous allons avoir un enfant. M'avoue-tu la voix tremblante, j'ignore si c'est d'émotion ou

de crainte.

Je reste quelques secondes bouche bée de tout les scénarii qui me sont passés par la tête cette semaine celui-ci était celui qui me paraissait le plus beau et le plus improbable à la fois. Réalisant se que tu viens de dire je me lève d'un bond en faisant tomber ma chaise et je me précipite vers toi, je te soulèves de ta propre chaise et te fais te tourner dans mes bras avant de t'embrasser passionnément.

_C'est vrai nous allons avoir un enfant, je te demande confirmation j'ai besoin d'être sure que ce n'est pas un rêve.

_C'est vrai, tu vas être papa Sirius, je t'embrasse de nouveaux tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux à cet instant précis. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, j'ai une femme que j'aime par-dessus tout et un enfant à venir.

Il faut que je préviennes tout le monde alors je bondis vers la cheminée, prononce l'adresse de Tonks et Rémus, et leur annonce la bonne nouvelle, puis j'ai une pensée pour James et Lily j'aimerais tellement qu'ils soit là en un pareil moment.

Puis mon euphorie retombe quelques peu, et je te prends de nouveaux dans mes bras et je pose mes mains sur ton ventre encore plat que je caresse tendrement.

_Bonjour petite puce, c'est papa, bienvenue dans notre famille. Dis-je pour notre enfant.

Tu ris

_Comment peut-tu savoir que c'est une fille, il ou elle mesure à peines quelques millimètres ? Me demandes-tu.

_Parce que j'aimerais avoir une petite fille qui soit ton parfait reflet, qu'elle ai ta douceur, ta bonté, ta perfection. Une petite Weasley.

_ Moi je préfèrerais un petit Black, fort, robuste, turbulent et bagarreur, un petit bonhomme qui ai tes yeux et ton sourire, mais qu'il aie aussi tes petites manies, agaçantes après lesquelles je pourrais râler.

_ Peut-être que nous auront des jumeaux, je plaisantes.

Tu hausses les épaule et dis :

_ Peut-être mais dans tout les cas nous serrons la famille la plus heureuse du monde.

Tu m'embrasses, je suis aux anges, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place sur cette terre, la guerre, Askaban tout cela est derrière moi.

La vie me sourit enfin.


End file.
